1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the three-dimensional presentation of an examination region of a patient in the form of a 3D reconstruction image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The three-dimensional presentation of an examination region of a patient in the form of a 3D reconstruction image is becoming increasingly important in the framework of medical examinations or treatments. Examples are minimally invasive treatments using endoscopes, laparoscopes or catheters that are respectively introduced into the examination region of the patient via a small body opening. On the basis of the 3D reconstruction image, the physician is provided with a three-dimensional view of the examination region, for example of the heart, which is useful to the physician for the navigation of the medical instrument. Such 3D reconstruction images, however, also are useful in instances wherein no instrument is to be introduced and only a presentation that serves for diagnostic purposes is required.
Preoperatively acquired 3D image datasets, i.e. datasets that were acquired an arbitrary time before the actual examination or treatment, often are employed for the reconstruction of a 3D reconstruction image. Particularly when the 3D reconstruction image is employed in the context of ongoing intervention, difficulties can occur due to anatomical conditions that have changed since the preoperative exposure, i.e. the 3D reconstruction image that is reconstructed based on the preoperative image data no longer represents the current anatomical or positional conditions. For example, the patient may have gained or lost weight, can lie in a different position on the patient bed, etc. Ambiguities arise therefrom for the attending physician that can make the diagnosis, examination or treatment more difficult, particularly the intervention treatment.